Cyber TyrannoZord
Cybersaur #1 Cyber TyrannoZord: the Tyrannosaurus rex-themed Cybersaur who became the Red Cybersaur Ranger's partner. Biography Red Cybersaur Ranger A Cybersaur, the Cyber TyrannoZord was a Tyrannosaurus that agreed to be modified to battle the Emoticons in ancient times. In modern times, it was awoken by Archaeos once more when Tyler Dickman was exploring the Cyber TyrannoZord's island. Once they came face-to-face, the Cyber TyrannoZord, expressing interest, challenged Tyler to a brutal fight. One long month later, Tyler finally defeated the Cyber TyrannoZord with brute force. That's when he noticed the TyrannoCell inside the Cyber TyrannoZord's mouth & pulled it out, thus turning small enough to fit in his hand. Unfortunately, when the Cybersaur Rangers were united, Tyler was unable to morph in their first battle against Icedoom, who was the one that destroyed the dinosaurs by causing an ice age. Soon after the battle, Archaeos realized the reason Tyler didn't morph was because the Cyber TyrannoZord strangely didn't offer him its partnership, getting a concerned Archaeos to take the Cyber TyrannoZord's drained Cybersaur Cell to recharge it. Later on, however, the Cyber TyrannoZord went after Icedoom in Olive Creek. But without a Cybersaur Cells, it was overwhelmed by the Parameciraptors, & was frozen by Icedoom. Tyler soon arrived & once again bravely fighting off the Paramecites & came to help, putting himself at personal risk, & was nearly frozen by Icedoom had not the Cyber TyrannoZord took the shot for him. Tyler said that he knew the reason why the Cyber TyrannoZord didn't make him a Cybersaur Ranger in the beginning: because the Cyber TyrannoZord was a survivor of the Emoticons' first attack, & didn't want Tyler to get hurt because of them. However, the human reminded the Cybersaur Ranger that he is the guy that had bested him, so he pledged that the both of them destroy Icedoom, reinvigorating the Cyber TyrannoZord, & allowed Tyler to become a Cybersaur Ranger, & later avenged the dinosaurs by killing Icedoom. Cybersaur Megazord When Tyler gained new comrades in the Pink & Blue Cybersaur Rangers, the Cyber TyrannoZord manifested for the first time the ability to bring its fellow Cybersaurs together into a formation known as the Cybersaur Megazord. Mini-TyrannoZord The Mini-TyrannoZord is the Cyber TyrannoZord's miniaturized Overcharge Mode, accessed by giving the Mini-TyrannoZord the WildCell. In this form, the Cyber TyrannoZord acts as the device the Red Cybersaur Ranger uses to access Wild Mode. When turning the Mini-TyrannoZord into Gun Mode, the Red Cybersaur Ranger clicks the jaw of the Mini-TyrannoZord to make it play samba music, making the Red Cybersaur Ranger dance. The Mini-TyrannoZord is then launched into the air in Live Mode & triggers the Red Cybersaur Ranger's morphing sequence into Wild Mode. After morphing into Wild Mode, the Wild Red Ranger can allow the Mini-TyrannoZord to attack by letting it transform itself into its Live Form & letting the shrunken Cybersaur sink its teeth into the target. When the WildCell is removed from the Mini-TyrannoZord, it allows the Cyber TyrannoZord to reassume its Cybersaur size. Bite-Morphs For the Wild Red Ranger to use a Bite-Morph, he needs to tap the silver button on the left side of the Mini-TyrannoZord, then insert two Cybersaur Cells that make up any of the Cybersaur Megazord's many Biting Combinations, & follows it with inserting a TyrannoCell, finalizing the Bite-Morph. Once that is done, the Wild Red Ranger does a little dance fitting for that Bite-Morph, then makes the Mini-TyrannoZord fire energy manifestations of the Cybersaur heads of the first two Cybersaur Cells he previously inserted fly to his arms to bite down on the Wild Red Ranger's arms. By clicking the jaws of the Mini-TyrannoZord shut while still in a Bite-Morph, it will allow the Wild Red Ranger to fire an enhanced version of the finishing attack. Kyoryu-redcarnival.png|Wild Red Ranger 148px-Krcsamba.png|Wild Red Ranger with Samba Power 134px-Krcwestern.png|Wild Red Ranger with Western Power 148px-Krcmacho.png|Wild Red Ranger with Macho Power 181px-Krckungfu.png|Wild Red Ranger with Kung-Fu Power 180px-Kyoryu_Red_Carnival_Samba_Special.jpg|Wild Red Ranger with Special Samba Power VictoryCell & MaxCell Later on, Laverne had created two new cells to work for Tyler in Wild Mode: the VictoryCell & the MaxCell. The VictoryCell allows the core Cybersaur Rangers to channel their energy into one vessel, while the MaxCell allows the other Cybersaur Rangers to channel their energy into one vessel when connected to the VictoryCell for one simultaneous Cybersaur Cell activation. *By clicking the jaws of the Mini-TyrannoZord shut after inserting the VictoryCell into it, it allows the Cybersaur Rangers to fire a VictoryCell-powered finishing attack, where energy constructs of the first 5 Cybersaurs' heads slam into the target one after another, after forming a V-formation. **By clicking the jaws of the Mini-TyrannoZord shut after inserting the VictoryCell, followed by the MaxCell, it allows the Cybersaur Rangers to fire a VictoryCell/MaxCell-powered finishing attack. It is essentially a stronger version of the VictoryCell-powered finisher, with the number in the title depending on how many Cybersaur Rangers from #6-10 donated their energy to activate the MaxCell. Overview The Cyber TyrannoZord forms the majority of the Cybersaur Megazord, including the head, torso/shoulders, & the lower body. This Cybersaur normally resides in the volcano of a jungle island in the southern seas until summoned. When assuming Battle Mode, the crest feathers on the back of the Cyber TyrannoZord's head are raised. In theory, the Cyber TyrannoZord would be able to change into its Cybersaur Megazord shape without other Cybersaurs attaching to it, becoming essentially an armless Cybersaur Megazord. However, unlike the Incomplete Thundersaurus Megazord from Dino Thunder, which lacks only the Pterazord, the armless Cybersaur Megazord would have little to no combat capabilities compared to the Cyber TyrannoZord; thus forming it would be entirely pointless. Dark Cyber TyrannoZord This black version of the Cyber TyrannoZord appears in the crossover episode with the GB Rangers when the Cyber TyrannoZord powers out of Wild Mode to protect the rangers from being beaten by a giant Goldar. Cybersaur Cells * TyrannoCell: 6 red Cybersaur Cells (originally 4) holding the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by the Red Cybersaur Ranger. By using two copies of this cell in his Blastasaur Morpher, the Red Cybersaur Ranger can enter Battle Arms Mode, giving him access to his Tyranno Fist weapon. The Wild Red Ranger can use this Cybersaur Cells with two other Cybersaur Cells to access four different Bite-Morph combinations. ** DoubleCell: A red Cybersaur Cell that "evolved" from a TyrannoCell when it had added bravery. It grants the Red Cybersaur Ranger two Tyranno Fists, dubbed as "Double Arms Mode". * WildCell: A red & white Cybersaur Cell created to fulfill the Cyber TyrannoZord's desire to lend Tyler his power to fight against the Emoticons in a way besides the Cybersaur Megazord. When it was inserted into the Blastasaur Morpher, it caused a disastrous energy feedback, making the Red Cybersaur Ranger's mind to become overrun with the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus, turning him into a TyrannoSapien as an unfortunate side-effect. When used on the Cyber TyrannoZord, it allows it to shrink down into the Mini-TyrannoZord & lets the Red Cybersaur Ranger morph into the Wild Red Ranger. * V. VictoryCell: A transparent silver Cybersaur Cell showing the icons for Cybersaurs 1-5. Used by the Wild Red Ranger. When used in the Mini-TyrannoZord, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs. * X. MaxCell: A transparent gold Cybersaur Cell showing the icons for Cybersaurs 6-10. Used by the Wild Red Ranger but was given to Peter Solomon later on in the series. When used in the Mini-TyrannoZord alongside the VictoryCell, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Zords Category:Red Zords